Who I Am
by a.cho101
Summary: Alfred F. Jones is the son of two of the richest people in the world. Life is fine until his parents think of the (not so) brilliant plan of making him disguise as the smart, average middle-class Matthew Williams who got into a prestigious business college on a full scholarship, and is bullied because he's 'poor'. It's up to Alfred to save both their lives. Either UKUS or RusAme.


There were many pros and cons of being an heir to two of the richest people in the world.

Alfred F. Jones can tell you that personally.

However, if there was one thing different about him from any other kid his age with more or less the same social status, it would be how little he was… exposed to society.

He wouldn't necessarily call it a sheltered life, because his parents were chill as hell. They supported him in anything he did and didn't force him to pursue things he had no interest in.

With that being said, they knew how much he liked to be 'independent'. Too many heroic movies and comic books have shaped his principle of being able to survive on his own and offering help to those who need it if capable. Of course he did not like the idea of depending on his parent's influences to get certain advantages, but that didn't mean he was completely guilt-free of following that rule.

Either way, his parents showed no disapproval in his decision and kept him out of the public eye. Everyone knew they had a son but didn't know what he looked like except for a few baby pictures—just how Alfred liked it.

Perhaps that's what made his parent's whole _plan_ possible.

"Mom," Alfred whined, dropping his shoulders in defeat. He turned to his father and gave him the same crestfallen look, unsure of whether to be happy that one of his parents were sympathizing with him, or despaired because it was his father. After all, it was always his mother who made the final decision.

"Sorry dear," Sophia Jones said, sipping her tea. Alfred would have gladly taken that as an answer and put the whole thing off as a joke if it wasn't for the fact that she didn't sound sorry at all. "But everything is prepared and nothing you say or do will get you out of this one."

"I just got back from Europe and the first thing you want me to do is go to college? Under someone else's name to boot! Not cool, mom, so not cool."

"I don't see what the problem is," his father shrugged. He took out an orange file folder from his suitcase on the ground and put it on the coffee table in front of Alfred.

"Dad, I can't act like someone else! From what you told me, this Matthew guy seems like the complete opposite of me!" Alfred argued even as he picked up the folders. With hesitation he peeled open the top and took out the papers neatly stacked inside. It would be an understatement to say he was surprised when he saw the profile picture of this so-called 'Matthew' on the top left of the documents.

He was shocked speechless.

They looked almost identical except for the length of their hair and the color of their eyes. Despite having more soft features to his face, Matthew Williams could easily pass as Alfred if he cut his hair and put on blue contact lenses.

And that meant Alfred could just as easily pass as him as well.

His mother ignored his state of inner turmoil and continued, "People may not know what you look like, but they certainly know your name and will make connections sooner or later if you enter school as you are. It's about time you attend your grandfather's college and learn the way of business without using your social status to your advantage."

That brought Alfred back to reality and he blinked.

"…but—I never used it to gain friends or anything!"

This time, his father replied.

"That doesn't mean others won't try to befriend you because of it. You might mean well, but not everyone is so nice or naive. You should learn to gain true friends and allies while separating them from potential enemies. Going in as an unsuspecting middle class student won't get a lot of attention. It's the perfect disguise to learn people's true nature which will surely help you in the future when you take over our companies."

"Besides," his mother added, taking another sip of her tea. "This Matthew fellow seems like he needs your help."

"…what do you mean?"

"It will tell you in the files, but he got a full scholarship to a well-known private high school. He was bullied because of his economic standings and didn't have a single friend throughout the 4 years. With his grades, he got another full scholarship to your grandfather's college but a lot of the students from his high school will be there as well. As you know, the students there are mostly rich and got in because they could afford it, not because they were exceptionally smart. Someone like Matthew is bound to get bullied."

Alfred's clear, sky-blue eyes widened.

"Where is he now, then?" he asked.

"Well, when your father and I heard of it, we felt bad and decided to pay his full tuition to another prestigious college abroad. That's how we found out that he looked exactly like you and concocted the plan."

"Oh…ooh! You want me to make friends for him under his disguise so that when he returns, he isn't bullied anymore, right!" he asked excitedly. His parents furrowed their eyebrows at the misinterpretation but brushed it off. This was as close as he was going to get with his 'hero' instincts turned on. Besides, he basically agreed to go anyway, right?

Unbeknownst to his parent's true intentions (which they have already clearly stated) Alfred was already thinking of how great the outcome would be once he succeeded. No doubt this person needed his help, and how could Alfred turn down anyone in need? If anything, Matthew Williams be a star by the time he comes back.

This was going to be awesome!

A/N: this is probably one of the few, if not the only, author's note I will put in this story.

So I'll put any warnings or etc here. Disclaimers: Of course I don't own Hetalia. Only the story is mine.

Hm...oh! In this story I make some of the characters (cough cough Alfred) unrealistically rich. You'll be seeing insane amounts of houses and cars and whatever else there is. None of it is, or can be real. I just like these kind of stories...

But I guess the main purpose of this A/N is that I just wanted to know if I should make the pairing UKUS or RusAme... either way Alfred is going to be bottom so those who don't like that should stop here, but those who will continue to read it, is there a preference?


End file.
